Dragonite
by JoeyDK87
Summary: Bruised and battered, a Dragonite wakes up to a cruel fate.


Darkness- a land of void, of nothing ever there or existing was before him. He tried feeling, tried sensing something… anything out in the void around him, but all he could feel was the crushing, encroaching shroud of black. He tried to scream, tried to speak, tried to contact someone, but his vocal cords were shut tight, like someone had their hands clenched around it. He could not escape, he could not move, he could not speak, all he could do was blankly stare out into the darkness.

A dull ache brought the Dragonite into consciousness- a consciousness he did not wish to receive. He groaned slightly, just not wanting to wake up. With a slight moan of discomfort, the dragon Pokemon shifted in position, trying to shake the invisible clamp holding his head in place. The pain became too much for him and forced the poor Dragonite to his sense, each one recognizing the place he now resides in. At first, he found himself troubled as his eyes resisted to open, as if there were thousands of pounds pulling them down. He thrashed about for some time before managing one eye to open, the other shut tight in pain. He lifted his heavy paw to feel the trouble, only to touch the swollen membrane instead of his normal, gentle eyes. Cuts and other bruises began to scream out their agony all over his body, the condition of what shape he was in now aware to the dragon.

Now fully back into the real world, the Dragonite took in his surroundings. This was not his caves… this was not his forest… this, instead, was some strange world. As he looked around, the dark walls glimmered with unfamiliar, multicolored light; and even there was no natural light, these lights seemed to generate their own dull glow. Each flash of the small lights revealed the walls… cold, dark steel, as if someone painted a Steelix black. Along with the flashing lights, strange sounds followed with it. Much like the crickets chirping and singing away in the evening world, the sounds of the rooms made soft beeping and whirring sounds, as if it all had some purpose- some meaning. All this was obscured by black horizontal bars of metal, surrounding him in a rather small cage. He tried to rectify himself, to at least know what strange things he was surrounded by… were they hostile? Were they friendly? All he knew was that not even the wisest or eldest Dragonites would know of this place and its entities. What force brought him here?

It was a warm evening, he remembered, the birds slowing their blissful songs of love and happiness and the chorus of the night taking over them. He was full and content, his eyes setting out on the sparkling, orange lake from the setting sun. The Dragonite stared out with awed content. At this time he felt something nuzzle his cheek; and as he turned to see what it was, he was greeted by another Dragonite. Ah, his mate, the wonderful Dragonite that sat next to him, contently curling up against his side in the same manner of bliss that he was in, how he loved her so. She held the most beautiful icy-blue eyes that pierced his soul and melted his heart. Her spectacular colors just seemed to glow in the lowering sun and showing off her wonderful form. Ah, her form as well! Her form was so wonderful, full and supple, almost rivaling the goddess Mew! He remembered it all, how warm he was with her, how much he wanted to be with her until the end of time. He remembered how warm he felt as she caressed his size, leaning in to kiss his nose… he remembered as they lied on the ground, enveloping each other in warmth, bliss to just be there in her arms…

A crash off in the distance distracted him from his wife, but he quickly dismissed it, assuming it was nothing; but he could not escape it, because it happened again and again... each time increasing it's volume. At first he scanned through his mind what it could have been, the soft dull crash could have been a simple tree falling in the forest, or mating season for the Onix (although, anything they did was loud, from moving to mating). However, as he looked into his mate's eyes, their soft, blue hue glimmering with a slight worry of her and his safety, he wanted to make sure that it was nothing. He remembered smiling to her, giving her a soft purr as he got back up and turned to the direction of the invading force; he wanted to discover the real sound. So with a quick to his feet and a spring into the air, he flew off, knowing after this he would spend more tender time with his wife- after all, the sound was probably nothing more than what Celebi intended.

As he approached the noise with blinding speed (He remembered he was always the fastest of all the Dragonites, several of his kin often got jealous over such a skill) he was startled as a flock of Pidgey, Pidgetto, and Pigeot, scared from their peaceful slumber into a rude and fearful awaking and in an effort to flee whatever was making the alien sounds, raced into him with a great force, toppling himself off his balance and sent him backwards. He could only twist and turn as his body spiraled down into the dirt, giving a cushioned blow throughout his back. He grunted slightly, managing to sit up with a few rubs of his head, it must have been pretty big if it would have scared an entire flock of pidgey and it's kin out of their home. He glanced upwards… it was big.

The dark, glowing, metal invader stood up higher than the trees themselves; its form was ominous, a powerful, shrouded figure indeed. Each robotic movement gave out loud whirrs and clanks, each footstep into the soft earth resulted in a loud crash of trees and nature; and even he could hear the anguish of Celebi as he heard her beautiful work destroyed in an act of hatred. Nothing seemed to drive this huge figured dressed in black, but it certainly was not a Pokemon, no Pokemon was that big. He remembered he stared up in awe, trying to recognize what it could be, trying to figure out what it was doing here, and ruining the forest. At this time, the enormous creature began to glow with white lights, showing off its skin. Its exterior was grayish-white, glimmering back the light it gave off; he could see the stars above as he glanced at the creature, somehow reflecting all of its view like the clearest of water. Only one thing he knew could have been this substance- steel. At first he thought it was this a Steelix or a Registeel, but it could not be either, their sheen metal coat would never compare to such a perfect surface (he assumed about the Registeel, his parents often told him stories of how jealous Registeel would get when he saw something more reflective than him). With these small lights, two larger beams appeared, just as bright as the stars above, and came from the head of the alien, flashing throughout the forest, scanning, searching for something… but for what? It was something he never saw before, and it was obviously not friendly. So, under the circumstances, he did the only thing a protective Dragonite could do- attack.

He remember opening his mouth wide, concentrating deep within, feeling a surging power move throughout his body and soul, moving up to his maw in a white ball of glowing energy…anyone could say that the Dragonite put his energy - his soul into such a powerful attack. With one final jolt, he remembered throwing the luminous energy, a trail of the same bright energy quickly following the ball, directly at the side of the foe, moving to his enemy at blinding speed and light. The earth shook with the blow, the explosion rocking trees and the air itself as smoke emanated from the blast, surely that had to destroy the shrouded visitor… but as the smoke cleared and dissipated into the night sky, what he saw was shocking.

The encroacher of silence was still perfect.

This was baffling! How could anything survive a direct blow from a beam like that… it… it was just impossible! But as he recalled, it stood there, unfazed or unmoving, as if it was a simple mosquito bite. Just then, the lights atop the being's head slowly scoured the forest and landed directly on top of him, blinding him with such a brilliant light. He stood there, shielding his eyes in order to see what a few feet lied ahead of him, but after getting his eyesight, they were soon closed again in pain—someone slammed into his stomach, making the poor dragon Pokemon recoil backwards and land a few feet rearward. However, this was little to throw him completely off balance, and with a small mid-air flip, he landed on his feet and ready to fight off his attacker.

He watched as his opponent walked into the blinding light, revealing its form. This Pokemon was not native here, nor has he ever remembered a Pokemon like it. Much like the larger monster still destroying the forest, this strange Pokemon had a grey, metallic skin that gave off reflective light. At first he could see the head of the creature, a rough oval like rock that was criss-crossed with two large orange lines. Right on the outside of the bold marks, two glowing red eyes stared deeply at his own—he saw them as heartless, mindless, as if it was just a husk of a body fighting him. This central body was held up by strong, grey pillars that arched up above his head, starting thin and thickening as they moved down and away from its body; they numbered four in total, all equally distance from each other and perfectly symmetric. Each 'leg' had a sort of 'veins' of engraved shadows, giving the impression of having muscles, and at the end of them were three, small, orange cones that supported it further. One could say that this creature was a spider of sorts, but what was he really?

Before he could question the possible Pokemon that it could be, he was interrupted again, the metal Pokemon quickly dashing to him and using its body in a powerful tackle. Like before, he remembered flying backwards in the air and doing a summersault to land on his feet again—he would not let that happen again. He snarled at his adversary, bowing his head and concentrating his antennae to collect the electricity in the dry air, soon forming them into a form of pure electricity, letting it loose to his rival. The lightning blast struck dead on it, the voltage swarming throughout its form; but as he watched in amusement in the pain his adversary would be in, he was quickly surprised as the electric energy gathered back into a ball form in front of the metal-type, and shot directly back. He tried his best to dodge the attack, jumping out the way just in time to only feel the scarring blast of white-hot energy scalding one of his antennae. He grimaced with pain, but quickly retaliated with his own blast, opening his maw and generating the same blast of white-hot energy in his mouth and finally a perfect execution of a hyper beam. The blast struck his foe head on covering it with pain and smoke that hid the other Pokemon from the world. He remembered smirking, happy that such an opponent was disposed of. But as the smoke cleared, he found himself staring deeply back at those red, soulless eyes. He remembered burning with hatred, with fire, he had to stop this ominous being. So the he continued assaulting, opening his mouth wide again to let a jettison of water to pound at his foe, but this too seemed to unfazed his opponent. He then tried to send out another shock of electricity, hoping the added conductivity would harm his opponent, but as the sparks traveled over his enemy's body, they simply dissipated into nothingness. Finally he tried doing the last thing he could do, and with a short dash, he performed a flying dash into his opponent, using his head in this assault.

As bones and scales met the cold hard steel, he remembered becoming extremely disorientated. He fell backwards a few feet before getting his footing again, his head swaying and crying out in horrible pain. He stared at now his five mirror enemies, all coming closer to him. He tried to clear his mind, to get his bearings back, but unable to… all he could see was his foe getting closer and closer, it slowly lifting one of its arms, and pulling it back, ready to strike. The force on his eye then was unbearable, the strong thick 'legs' of the being and the sharp talons at the end of them digging deep into his scale in unimaginable pain. The recoil sent him flying, his limp, numb body arching back and landing into the soft dirt hundreds of yards away from the start… the last thing he could remember was staring back up at the night sky… then blackness.

The Dragonite looked around again, glaring at his now apparent imprisonment. He slowly rose to his feet, staggering a few steps to grasp the cold metal bars that trapped him; with a small groan, he tried to pry the bars apart, to escape, but was unable to, the thick poles too strong to budge. He growled in anger, wanting to find out who dare would capture him in this… this thing! Was it the giant monster destroying the forest? No… it wouldn't be able to fit in the room. It could be that strange Pokemon… but it didn't seem to have the intelligent capabilities to even build a strange room like this… it had to be something more powerful… but what? As if answering his thoughts, the Dragonite found himself accompanied by two more strangers. He looked at them, curious and angry… were these those creatures?

They came out of a sliding panel of wall, the room beyond them just like the room he was in now. They were shady, enshrouded in the darkness of the dull room, except for a dull red… they looked like… glowing embers. But they, like everything he else saw since he left his wife, looked strange. They seemed like Pokemon… but they lacked and gained in certain areas. One seemed very shapely like a Gardevoir; she looked much more muscled than the fragile psychic type. Along with the odd form she had, she glowed with mysterious embers. The other looked just a Machoke, but wasn't built just as strong…in fact if he could judge, it would be a considered a scrawny Machoke. Like the creature next to him, he too was glowing with a strange dull-red aura. They looked nothing but intimidating.

They moved towards him, giving the Dragonite a better view of these creatures. They were no Pokemon… they were something… tan flabby skin covered in garbs of red and black, giving them that ember look. They faces were covered still in a darkness… were these… humans? He's heard stories of them from his father, how they were cruel, annoying, and most importantly loud, types of a creature not related Pokemon and how they captured him and his fellow kind for their own personal gain… but he never thought he would see them. However this was not a pleasant experience for the dragon, these humans were not here for idle chit chat. He knew he had to do something to keep these humans do more to him, so he growled and snarled, hissing slightly in the best aggravated voice he could muster, but he knew his beaten appearance and the situation behind locked bars would drastically make him as harmless as a Skitty. So he changed tactics… he would attack. He had just enough energy to spare a hyper beam, so he had to make it count… they were coming closer, and if he timed it just right, he could get them both at the same time. He kept his charade going, snarling and acting as if he was some wild Pokemon with no mind, secretly charging up the last of his energy into a final blast. They were only several feet away now, and with a final growl, he opened his mouth wide, exposing the white ball of energy and…

At that moment, he was struck with a sharp, quick pain in his side. Immediately, his eyes moved down to see the cause… some sort of sharp, thin metal thing with fluids in a small vial connecting to it was the attacker. At once, his ball of energy simply left his maw, his head feeling heavy as well as his entire body. He slumped against the cage, unable to move his now limp body… all he could do was look up to these strong beings in helplessness…what did they do to him? Or more importantly, what are they going to do with him? The two humans slowly came in after him, lifting him up and out of the cage, and placing him on something that kept him upright, he looked up with vulnerable eyes, only hearing their words.

The broken silence was spoken by the male, "Target is drugged. He won't be moving anytime soon." The man gave a small laugh and grin, the white teeth glimmering to the dragon's eyes.

"Let's get this over with then, I hate this damn duty given to us." The female human replied in an aggravated tone. The Dragonite found himself being moved by an unknown force… he could feel the coldness of metal on his back and wings. He floated softly from the ground, a soft squeaking noises with each step that he simply glided over. He looked up to his captives, unable to speak or move. He could not see the man; he simply disappeared from his locked view, while the female accompanied him on his side, glaring down at a slab of wood. They went through the door that the two humans came in, and led into a long hallway, covered in blinking lights, and other strange objects and other smoldering humans working idly.

"What was the previous subject?" The man's voice sounded behind the dragon.

"Subject number A34-191… species, Dragonite, sex, female." The female blankly replied, monotonous.

"How in the world did we get our hands on two Dragonites?"

The female continued to mumble notes, "Subject undergone testing of mind-control serum that was successfully tested on non-mammal creatures; was found at the site with Subject A34-190."

The man's voice seemed annoyed by this fact, "Yeah, but how?"

The woman looked up, "I believe it was tending this one's wounds. I believe she was a mate to him." She laughed cruelly.

This snapped the Dragonite to attention… wait… his mate? His mate? What did they mean by "was"? Was she captured too? His mind raced, his heart pounded with fear, anxiety, and anger; what did they do to her? Did they harm her? He thrashed deep inside his mind, hoping his mate was ok… but alas… the next words spoken chilled his heart and soul to the bone…

"What was the condition after giving the serum?" The man asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Body rejected serum, died of heart failure." She laughed again, even more heartless than the last time, "Let's hope this specimen can last longer."

No… it couldn't have been… they were lying… she… no… she… no… it couldn't be. His body shook with anguish… no… his mate, his harmless, wonderful, goddess… what did she do to anyone, or even do to these cruel, horrible hell-spawns!? She was so perfect… so gentle… her image flashed across his eyes, a perfect Dragonite… and they slaughtered her for... for tests! He could feel his anger burn deep inside himself… how dare they kill his mate…his mate! He quarreled within his mind, desperate to move, desperate to gather revenge on these spawns of fire… anything to do, a growl, a snarl, a cry… but nothing… all he could do was stare up at his captive.

He did not notice that he was in a new room now, moving closer to a hard, metal shape, much like a set of rocks that he used to sit down on in his warm cave. The walls were the same as his first room, but large transparent blocks of flashing lights and lines constantly moving around inside of them. He saw them place him in the strange steel formation, locking heavy circular bars around his waist and legs to prevent any movement… as if he could move at any time. He saw them attach strange objects that stuck to his scales, instantly lighting up the blocks of lights and beeping along with his panicked heartbeat… what were they doing? Other humans lined other areas, working on strange objects and things, as if whatever they were doing was the only thing they could do in life. He looked down to see one of the strange glowing ember humans with another sharp, thin piercing weapon, similar to the one that made him numb. He tried his best to squirm, to get away… if one made him numb, what could another one do? He saw it pierce his scales, the fluids behind it slowly disappearing into his body.

He felt at peace then… as if nothing else mattered. He looked around, the humans were rushing around in a frantic pace, screaming and exclaiming unknown information; he tried to listen, but their voices faded into whispers. He laughed lightly, these cruel, horrible humans were crazy… they were just insane. He found his eyes droop down in heaviness, slowly enveloping him in blackness. He was covered in the shroud for some time until a small light appeared… somewhat like the morning sun coming through his cave on a cloudy day. He watched it grow larger and larger until it was bigger than him, basking him in the warm, comforting light. A small shadow came from the light, becoming closer to him… and finally he saw what it was… his mate. Ah, his mate… she was there… in the flesh and in her perfection… she wasn't killed after all. He could only smile, looking back in his mates blue's eyes; she too was so happy to see him again. They stared in silence, she getting closer until she enveloped him in a hug, rubbing his back and further comforting his poor, bruised body. The female dragon grabbed his paw, still smiling happily and pulling him into the white light. He followed with happiness… he was so content again… that he could die happy.

And he did.


End file.
